A wolf on thin ice
by Radaketor
Summary: Mizore is sitting in the middle of the woods after Tsukune had rejected her and then gets assaulted by her P.E. teacher, when she thinks all is lost someone she doesn't know comes to rescue her. OC/Mizore


A/N: Hi, I'd like to the start the fic with a little author's note explaining some things about the story. You obviously don't have to read this A/N so if you want you can skip it. But you may lose some valuable information about the story. Proceed at your own risk.

Now, if you stayed this far, let me explain: This story will not be about Tsukune. This story will go around the relationship between Shin Shazu (My OC, not a Mary Sue) and Mizore Shirayuki. Obviously Moka, Yukari, Tsukune, and the rest of the cast will be here but the story isn't about them. If you don't like the concept then leave this fic in the darkness from which it came.

Mizore was sitting near the track field, crying, after having been rejected by Tsukune. Someone approaches her and she looks at him. "Okuto-senpai." she whispers as she sees his approaching form.

"Shirayuki-san." He walks towards her and stops when he's at her side. He looks down at her with a frown, wondering what's wrong, but also thinking about her

"Please leave. I…I don't want company right now." she says barely above a whisper and a tear falls down her cheek. The gym teacher can't contain it any longer.

A tentacle shoots out and grabs her right hand; she looks at him in shock and sees that her Gym teacher just turned into a Kraken. She screams as one of his eight slimy limbs lifts her up into the air. She looks down at him and screams "Let me go!" The girl starts stabbing the tentacle around her wrist with her ice claws. But it's no use since the skin is too thick to cut.

The teacher gives her an evil smile and thinks just how lucky he is to have found such a beautiful young lady. He lifts her up even higher. "I've been sick of all of you girls teasing me with your skimpy clothes!" he states and after finishing he licks his lips "And you have been teasing me for quite a while…"

"I said let me go!" Mizore starts shooting ice spears from her fingertips right at Okuto's face. Unfortunately for her, he covers his face with his other arm that by now turned into another huge tentacle.

"Feisty… I like them that way." he says as he releases her wrist and when she's falling he wraps it around her body. She screams in pain as the tentacle holds her tightly.

'_This is it. This freak is the one who's gonna be my first_', is the only thing she can think of.

He throws her hard against a nearby tree. She slides down the tree, reeling in the pain and before her feet touch the ground. The same tentacle that lifted her up high again wraps around her and this time it's also wrapped around the tree keeping her still. Okuto's walking closer while still pinning her to said tree.

"Don't…" she pleads him while looking at the ground. Maybe if she doesn't look at him this'll be quick. But he only gives her an evil grin.

"Please don't!" she begs this time but he keeps walking closer.

Step by step, he's drawing nearer to her. He stops and she looks up to see that he's face to face with her. She gasps but he wraps his other tentacle tightly around her head and over her mouth keeping her from saying anything. She would bite the tentacle but she doesn't want to feel anything of her teacher's inside her mouth.

"Don't worry. I'll be quick," he says. His voice echoes menacingly in her head. More tears start falling from her already teary eyes and she closes them. Maybe it'll be quicker if she pretends it's Tsukune.

He leans closer to kiss her forehead, but an arm wraps around his neck. He visibly pales. He thought he was alone with her in the woods. But now there's someone behind him with an arm around his neck stopping him from doing his own bidding. '_I'll finish this guy quick and then go back to the girl._' Okuto thinks to himself before letting Mizore fall to the floor still crying; her eyes closed tightly. He turned around quickly to confront the person behind him and hit them with one of his tentacles but the attacker ducks and punches him hard in the gut. The gym teacher is forced to grab his stomach in pain. When he looks up to try and see who it is who hit him he gets a kick to the face that sends him straight into a tree. He slides down the tree's hard and unforgiving trunk and ends up sitting down against the tree. He looks up once more to see who's the vigilante but a hand wraps around his throat. He gasps for air as he's slowly raised from the floor "Who're you?" Okuto asks with a voice that's desperate for air. the man doesn't answer. He just punches Okuto in the gut again and throws him over his shoulder into the tree behind him. The gym teacher goes flying and hits the tree face first. He falls to the floor unconscious. The tree has a crack in it and with the force Okuto was thrown, it's forced to fall right on top of the unconscious gym teacher.

The man looks at the crying girl who's curled up on the floor. He slowly steps towards her and says,"Are you okay?" His raspy voice hits her ears. She notices it's not the same voice as her assailant and immediately looks up at him. Until now she had no idea what was going on. For all she knew, Okuto was ravishing her and she wouldn't have noticed.

"Who're you?" she asks him still crying. He keeps walking closer and takes his black jacket off. He sits next to her and places the heavy jet black coat around her.

"Shin." he answers simply. He places a hand on her back in comfort. She flinches at first but then notices it's not Okuto's sticky, smelly tentacle. She can't hold it in anymore. She grabs his arm and cries against his shoulder. All he does is stroke her back trying to make her feel better. But he knows that may never happen. She was almost raped.

'No one ever really gets over that.'

A/N: Well guys, here's the first chapter.

I know it was short, but I'll try to update really soon. I've got other projects to take care of; a co-written book I'm doing with three other guys, school (I don't like it but I still have to go there), I have to do other stuff .

Also, I think I'll post a poll on my bio asking if Shin should be able to turn into a monster. Shin's bio will be on my profile page as well and his picture is on the cover of this story.

Thanks for reading. Review or PM me in case you have any suggestions, ideas, complaints, or just want to talk (but try to PM me if you want to talk).

**Special thanks to FightinForMyDreams for his help with the fic.**


End file.
